Sundays
by loveekar3
Summary: "Hey!" She giggled, pushing him away afterwards. "You know.. Guys who kiss their girlfriends 'Good-Mornings' have a better chance of living five years longer than those who don't.." He chuckled, leaning in as he kissed her jawline. "Then I have nothing to worry about." Christian was hovering over her, "I'm not a morning person, but if I woke up next to you, I would be."


**A/N: This is technically a one-shot to another fanfic I've written and published before, but this fic fits so perfectly with both Ana and Christian that I couldn't help myself so I changed it up a bit for ya'll. :D I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it & don't forget to review. Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG nor do I own Ana or Christian. Also, this quote is not mine and quite frankly I'm not sure who owns it, but it perfectly describes Mr. Grey(: Doesn't it? hahaa**

 _"I'm not a morning person, but if I woke up next to you, I would be." - Unknown_

* * *

 **Sundays**

Sundays are a day to refuel your soul and be grateful for your blessings. So take a deep breath and relax. No work, just relaxing. It started out like any other hopeful lazy Sunday Morning: sleeping in, dreaming about what may or may not come and hoping Monday doesn't come to soon.

I woke up, to the sound of birds happily chirping. Adjusting my gray eyes to my surroundings. And boy, was the sight beautiful. Breathtaking, in fact. No. I wasn't talking about the immersion of reddish-orange sunlight just barely rising behind the trees that seemed to kiss the serene sky through the window frames. I was talking about her. The exquisite hourglass figure lying next to me. The sunlight was hitting her perfectly, making her brown layered locks shimmer brighter than usual. The radiant sun, only seemed to illuminate all her perfect imperfections. The white linen sheets that seemed to hug all her curves perfectly. There were no words to describe her, nor were there ones I could coherently form in the moment; She was a work of art, and I was speechless. 'Man! I wonder how on earth I got so lucky...' Pondered Christian as he observed the goddess before him.

He began reminiscing about all the past events that took place two months ago. Sighing to himself, he was scared to death when Ana's life was on the line because of a careless mistake that nearly costed her life when Jack kidnapped her and his beloved sister, Mia. He loved her more than he could ever imagined and Christian wanted to make sure, she knew that. Ever since that fateful event occurred a part of Christian feared that Ana would one day wake up and leave him. A soft feminine grunt brought him out of his trance as Ana began to stir more and more.

* * *

"Mhmm.." Ana groaned as she rolled over to face her lover. Opening her obsidian blue eyes, she met his two dark pools of gray steel. "Good-Morning...Handsome.." She managed to yawn out, with a smile forming on her petty, plush, pink, kissable lips.

Extending his hands out to her, he flickered a couple of brown strands of hair out of her face. "Good Morning to you too..." He replied huskily, as he leaned towards her, pecking her softly on the lips. His lips overlapping hers. He grazed down on her bottom lip, causing a moan of pleasure to escape Ana's mouth. They parted their lips, panting as they did so. Ana didn't even have to look at Christian, to know a huge cocky grin was plastered onto his face. She knew him all too well and she couldn't blame him either.

She couldn't control herself as she ogled the rock-hard man-candy hovering above her. Ana sat up and threw the white linen sheets off of her. Exposing her tight fitted shirt that said, 'SAPIOSEXUAL' written in big, black, bold letters and and her white silk boy shorts, which showed off her olive-toned legs. She rolled onto Christian and mounted herself on his hips, kissing him passionately. Their tongues danced as one, as they deepened the kiss. He was intoxicated with the sweetness of fresh strawberries covered in chocolate that Ana gave off. While Christian tasted like various-bittersweet different types of chocolates and wines.

* * *

Ana pulled away shortly, in need of oxygen. She still felt like a giddy teenager receiving her first kiss, whenever she kissed Christian. Resting her head on his rock-hard abs. "How'd you sleep, gorgeous?" He murmured into her hair, shuddering as she created tiny circular-like motions with her nails against his bare torso. "Quick, being such a tease..." He blurted out, while goosebumps consumed his body.

Giggling in response, She ignored his last comment and answered to the first, "Great and you?" She said as she tilted her heard back, to get a good look at him.

"Ehh?" Christian responded, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Another nightmare?"

"I keep having the same nightmares over and over." He signed frustated, rubbing his hands through his copper brown hair. "About you and Mia.." He trailed off, staring into midspace. "What if I didn't get you in time? What if... what if... what if-"

"Christian.." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence and pulled him into me. 'My poor fifthy.' Seeing and hearing him like this breaks my heart.

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" He questioned with fear clouding his grey eyes.

Just one glanced at him and it broke my heart, 'Oh, my poor fifty. He thinks I'll leave him one day.' As to prove my word I laid back down, entwined my hands with his and kissed his nuckles.

"I can't stand the thought of loosing you.." He murmured sounding like a lost child.

"You won't." I kissed his hair as to reassure him. "You're a pain in the ass, but you're my pain in the ass." She giggled into his hair.

He took that as an insult and playfully grabbed her, smothering her in kisses everywhere. "Oh _***** **Kiss*** _ how _***Kiss***_ you _***Kiss*** _ wound _***Kiss***_ me! _ ***Kiss***_ and **_*Kiss*_** you _***Kiss***_ are **_*Kiss*_** mine! _***Kiss***_ My _***kiss***_ Ana." Inquired Christian, stealing another quick kiss from Ana.

"Hey!" She giggled, pushing him away afterwards. "You know.. Guys who kiss their girlfriends 'Good-Mornings' have a better chance of living five years longer than those who don't.."

He chuckled, leaning in as he kissed her jawline. "Then I have nothing to worry about."

In no-time, Christian was leaning against the wooden headboard with Ana's head lying down on his chest. She entwined her fingers with his as she listened to him whispering, sweet-nothings into her ear.

"Ever since we met, I've known that we're special. That the way we talk and laugh around each other is different.." He paused to catch his breath. "-than everyone else. That I will never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you. And I think most people search their whole lives to find what we've already found. What I'm trying to say, is... I'm in love with you, Anastasia Steele. I am who I am because of you. You made me into a better person." Ana felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "You made me realize that life isn't always about winning every argument or meeting and that it's okay to be scared. That I can't do everything by myself and that's okay. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, Everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life." Right then and there, Ana knew, Christian was being completely honest about his feelings towards her.

Christian gave Ana a sincere smile and dried her tears with his thumbs. Ana stopped crying, but she was still shaken up by the sudden speech. "Everyone has an addiction..." She choked out, never loosing contact with his gray oh-so steel eyes. "Mines just happens to be you." She laughed nervously and took a deep breath before continuing, "I fell in love with you. Your sexy laugh, your cocky, but adorable smile, your irresistible smoldering eyes, your infuriating bossiness-" If his ego could get any bigger, it just did. "-the way you hold me when were sleeping, how you love talking to me, all the little kisses you place all over me. I fell in love with you, simply because you're you Christian Trevelyan Grey..."

Christian was now hovering over her and softy whispered, "I'm not a morning person, but if I woke up next to you, I would be." That earned him a soft melodic giggle that escaped Ana's lips as his breath tickled her ear. Grinning as he began placing a trail of enduring searing kisses throughout her collarbone, thinking, 'I could get use to waking up like this every Sunday. Yup! I could definitely get use to this..'

* * *

 **I would of gone further, but hence; I've never written anything "M" and I'm not to keen on writing it, but if you liked it, let me know and I might turn this one-shot into an actual story(:**


End file.
